Shattered Dreams
by anani
Summary: Harry is exited about his 5th year at hogwarts,but once again, strange trhings start happening and seem to revolve around a strange new girl...


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
***  
  
Shattered Dreams By: Anani  
  
Ch.1 A New Year, a New Girl  
  
It was Harry's 5th year to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This summer hadn't been as long as the last four years. Harry had told The Dursleys about he had almost gotten himself kill once again and made a deal with them: If they would make an effort to be nice to him the whole summer, he would make sure to get into yet another life- threatening situation. Thankfully, it worked.  
  
Once again, that was all behind him. Harry was on his way to another exiting school year with his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were the only thing Harry could really look forward to.  
  
Harry eagerly hoped on the Hogwarts Express and made his way to the back car where he knew his friends would be waiting for him. He couldn't wait. Sadly, he had no such luck. On the way to his car, Harry ran into the one person he really despised. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Another year of humiliation for you, aye Harry." he said with that same old annoying smirk on his face. Harry just walked past the bully and made his way to the last car.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, I'm back!" Harry burst into the car to find his friends. Ron and Hermione both hopped to their feet and threw their arms around his neck. After a long while, they released their hold on him.  
  
"I'm sorry you didn't get to come to The Burrow this year. I'll bet the Dursleys were horrible once again."  
  
"Did you get your birthday peasant, Harry? Did you like it?"  
  
It wasn't that bad, Ron. Hermione, I loved the book you sent me." Harry loved his friend so much. They were always glad to see him, too.  
  
The three friends sat in their seats and began to discuss their new classes and predictions for who would win the Quittech Cup this year. All was well. Harry was back with the only people who cared about him and he was on his way to a world mortals could only dream about.  
  
The train began to pull out of the station when there was a knock at the door. A girl with reddish brown hair peeked in.  
  
"Excuse me, but all the other cars are full. Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked.  
  
"Of course." Hermione scooted over to allow the girl to sit next to her.  
  
"You're a life saver! It was either here or with this guy who looked like a snake." She said with a disgusted look on her face. "My name is Phoenix Everstar." She held out her hand.  
  
"Hello. This is Ron Weasely and this is Hermione Granger." Harry pointed to each one in turn. "I'm Harry Potter." he shook Phoenix's hand when it was his turn.  
  
Harry couldn't get over how strange she looked. She wore baggy pants and a T-shirt with what looked like some kind of Japanese word on it. The thing was, her clothes weren't the weirdest part. Phoenix's eyes were brilliant silver, she wore a red head band ninja-style, and her hair was long and a reddish-brown color. Harry just stared.  
  
The train ride to Hogwarts was shorter that usual. Perhaps it was because there was now someone else to talk to. Phoenix asked a lot of questions she probably shouldn't have but Hermione seemed glad for her company. By the time they reached Hogwarts, Phoenix knew all about the three friends, except for Harry's adventures with Voldemort. Harry on one hand thought that was kind of odd seeing as he had come accustom to the persistent hounding about that.  
  
The four of them exited the train garbed in their 5th year robes, all except for Phoenix. She was new to the school and didn't have time to get any robes at Diagon Alley. The group was quite an odd site consisting of the usual miss-fits plus a new one. Even those who knew Harry and the others began to stare.  
  
***  
  
The customary welcome feast was held in the grand dinning hall as usual. Phoenix had disappeared before Harry and the others had entered the dinning hall. The sorting cerimony was about to begin and Harry's mind was set on seeing all the new Griffindors.  
  
Professor McGonagall made her way to the center of the stage thingy were the teachers sat with a three-legged stool and the ragged bundle everyone but the first-years knew as the sorting hat. The Professor stepped back as Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat at the head of the teachers table.  
  
"Welcome to another suspenseful year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" a cheer came from the crowd. "I know you are all ready for your meal so lets get done with this, shall we?" The old man motioned for the newbies to file into the hall. They did so.  
  
Professor McGonagall began to read the names of the new ones and they were sorted into their respective houses. At the end of the ceremony there were twelve new Griffindors at Hogwarts. Each of them came by to shake Harry's hand before they sat down though. Professor McGonagall didn't clear the area when she was finished either. Professor Dumbledore rose again.  
  
"As a little surprise, we have one more to be sorted." Phoenix stepped forward. "This is Phoenix Everstar and she will be beginning her 5th year with us." The crowd was in awe. In all of Hogwarts history, there had never been a student be introduced as anything but a first year, especially one so tall or with such an odd name.  
  
Phoenix made her way to the front and sat on the stool in silence. The Professor placed the old witch's hat on her head. It was a long, awkward moment before the hat cried out.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Phoenix sat herself at the end of the table where no one else sat. Harry could see the disappointment in Professor Dumbledore's eyes when no one cheered for the new girl and when she made no effort to make friends. Dumbledore turned again to the students who were eagerly waiting for their supper.  
  
"We welcome all of our new students. For those of you who don't know the rules are as followed: The Forbidden Forest is obviously forbidden. No student will be out roaming the school after dark. And please, Harry, try not to get yourself killed this year!" The students roared with laughter at this comment.  
  
The food appeared atop the four long tables and the students began their feast. All eyes turned to where Phoenix sat. Not only was she eating a large amount of food, but she could shovel down a whole plate in three seconds and not make any mess. Throughout dinner no one but her ate much.  
  
***  
  
"Look. The new girl is in our dorm." said a girl in Hermione's room. "I heard you had to share a car with her on the way up here." The girl kept looking over in Phoenix's direction, cautiously watching her every move.  
  
"she's not that bad." Hermione whispered and began to unpack her things.  
  
***  
  
So.? What did you think? Should I continiue? I hope you say yes!!! PLEASE R+R!!! 


End file.
